JAWABAN
by Zaky UzuMo
Summary: Banyak yang tidak tahu, bahwa yang Karasuma Tadaomi cari hanyalah sebuah jawaban. #HeroSystem#CrowSaga


**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu** **© Matsui Yuusei**

 **JAWABAN by Z.U.M**

Banyak yang tidak tahu, bahwa yang Karasuma Tadaomi cari hanyalah sebuah jawaban.

 **#HeroSystem**

 **—Mission 1** **—**

 **(Temukan Harta Karun di dalam Labirin!)**

 **JAWABAN**

 **#CrowSaga**

Irina Jelavic, salah satu _honey trap_ terbaik di dunia. Kemampuannya sebagai _assassin_ tidak perlu diragukan lagi—atau itulah yang dikatakan banyak orang, termaksud gurunya sendiri. Sejujurnya hal itu memang terbukti dari hari pertamanya di tempat ini. Wanita itu berhasil menarik perhatian targetnya sejak kali pertama mereka bertemu. Caranya berinteraksi dengan targetnya begitu natural—meski cukup mengganggu pemandangan.

Sayangnya, wanita itu mengabaikan satu hal penting di tempat ini—

"Aku ini profesional! Biarkan aku fokus pada misiku saja!"

—anak-anak di kelas 3E adalah _assassin_ , sama sepertinya. Dan yang paling utama, mereka tetaplah _anak-anak_.

x.x.x

Di kelas pertamanya wanita itu sudah mengacau. Teriakan protes murid-murid dan ditambah aksi demo yang mulai anarkis dari para siswa tingkat akhir SMP itu. Sungguh, di hari pertamanya bekerja dia sudah membuat banyak keributan.

Dan teriakannya di kantor guru benar-benar tidak layak disebut dewasa. Kepribadian dan tingkah lakunya berbanding terbalik, dan aku tidak bisa menunggunya membuat ulah lagi. Jadi setelah mendengar keluhan sepihaknya aku membawanya melihat sisi lain kelas 3E.

x.x.x

Banyak yang mengatakan bahwa kata-kataku terlalu tajam. Sebenarnya aku tidak mempedulikan hal semacam itu, tetapi kalau memang benar ucapanku seburuk itu seharusnya dia dan egonya memilih pergi menjauh.

"Kau seorang profesional. Tetapi jika kau tidak bisa menyeimbangkan atara membunuh dan menjadi seorang guru—ini adalah tempat terburuk bagimu."

Namun kenyataannya, Irina Jelavic malah berbalik dan mengikuti saranku.

x.x.x

Aku selalu memperhatikan murid-murid kelas 3E. Selain karena mereka adalah tanggungjawabku, aku selalu menganggap mereka sebagai rekan kerjaku. Meskipun mereka masih sangat muda, tetapi hanya dengan tetap bertahan dari tekanan yang diberikan penghuni gedung utama—aku tahu mereka tidak selemah itu.

Setiap perkembangan mereka wajib kulaporkan, tetapi dari sana perlahan aku memikirkan sedikit masa depan mereka. Mungkin memang tidak jauh-jauh dari kementrian pertahanan, tetapi aku yakin kelak mereka semua dapat berkembang dengan cara mereka masing-masing. Misiku adalah membunuh gurita itu, namun sedikit demi sedikit mungkin kelas ini telah menghubungkan kami. Kelas terbuang ini mengubah kami, dan perasaan hangat itu lebih berharga.

x.x.x

"Mereka jadi lebih akrab, ya." Wajah bulat kuning itu memang selalu tersenyum. Bahkan di saat punggungnya terbuka lebar gurita itu tidak bisa ditebak. Setiap langkahnya seolah hanya untuk mengembangkan murid-murid itu—sehingga apapun yang dihadapinya bisa dirubah dengan mudah.

Dan bicara soal mengubah, Shiota Nagisa memiliki sesuatu yang berubah semenjak kelas ini menjadi kelas pembunuhan.

Aku tidak akan melupakannya. Perasaan dingin yang mengancam itu, seolah ada ular yang siap membunuhku— _blood lust_. Rasa haus darahnya berbeda dari murid lainnya. Dan daya observasinya juga mengerikan jika diperhatikan. Mata sewarna azurenya memiliki kilat tersembunyi dalam senyum lugu dan sikap kakunya.

Dan nyatanya hal itu memang terbukti. Ketika aku mempercayakan sebuah pisau di tangannya, dengan satu-dua kalimat—kau bisa menganggapnya _petuah_ —dariku, anak itu bisa menjatuhkan Takaoka.

"Kau tidak perlu melawannya. Kau akan menang jika kau membunuhnya."

x.x.x

Awalnya Irina Jelavic hanya menggodaku untuk mengisi waktunya. Tentu saja, sebagai _honey trap_ serangan terkuatnya adalah rayuan. Dan sekalipun gurita kuning itu selalu masuk dalam pesonanya, makhluk berkecepatan mach 20 itu tidak bodoh untuk terperangkap dua kali.

"Beginilah cara anak-anak kelas E tumbuh." Kalimat itu kukatakan begitu saja. Sambil memandang lekat anak-anak itu, meresapi perasaan baru yang perlahan menjalar dalam benakku.

Tanpa sadar aku mengingat sesuatu, mungkin beberapa kali aku mengatakannya dengan lugas—tanpa memikirkan ataupun sekedar peduli apa yang dia rasakan ketika mendengarnya.

"Berhentilah menjadi seorang pembunuh. Kau terlalu mudah terbawa perasaan. Sifatmu yang seperti itu tidak cocok dengan pekerjaan ini."

Dan setiap reaksinya adalah kemarahan. Mungkin aku sudah menyinggungnya, atau malah melukainya. Tetapi semua yang kukatakan adalah apa yang kupikirkan—jadi aku berusaha untuk tidak mempermasalahkannya.

x.x.x

Aku ingat tatapan mencemooh Takaoka dan Irina ketika mempercayakan bilah pisau itu pada Nagisa. Mereka meragukanku, selayaknya aku pada diriku sendiri. Tetapi dengan senyum lebarnya gurita itu mengatakan, "Kau akan tahu alasan kenapa Karasuma-sensei memilih Nagisa."

Senyum yang terasa misterius, tetapi aku merasakan sengatan tersendiri ketika mendengarnya. Dan saat _murid_ ku itu menunjukan kemenangannya dengan hormat, kalimat dari sosok kuning itu kembali menyadarkanku, "Momen terbaik bagi seorang guru adalah ketika dia ragu pada murid-muridnya, dan mereka memberi jawaban yang jelas tentang pembelajaran darinya."

Tetapi lebih daripada kalimat itu, apa yang dikatakan Shiota Nagisa sebelumnya lebih mengejutkanku, "Jika kita bertarung lagi, aku yakin aku akan kalah. Tetapi dengan begini sudah jelas kalau Koro-sensei adalah wali kelas kami, dan Karasuma-sensei adalah guru olahraga kami."

Kali ini aku benar-benar mengerti, makna dari panggilan _sensei_ yang mereka berikan padaku.

Jadi ketika kejadian itu berulang saat liburan mereka di pulau tropis, aku kembali merasakan sensasi serupa—dengan dibumbui sedikit khawatir. Dengan pisau yang sama—setelah dihajar habis-habisan—Shiota Nagisa kembali menunjukan taringnya.

Namun kali ini, aku telah bertekad untuk tetap membesarkannya sama seperti murid-murid kelas 3E yang lain—tidak peduli dia memang memiliki bakat asasinasi atau tidak.

x.x.x

Jika membicarakan pesona, di pulau tropis itu aku tidak begitu memusingkan segala tingkah Irina. Kepribadiannya seolah sangat lain, dan aku tidak mempedulikannya—selama tidak mengganggu kelancaran misi, dia bebas bertindak sesukanya.

"Kau pikir aku sedang bermain-main?" Dengan ekspresi itu aku tidak yakin dia benar-benar _Bitch_ -sensei kelas 3E, "Saat ada celah dari rencana bocah-bocah itu, aku akan langsung menggunakannya."

Dan ketika matahari hendak terbenam, sikapnya berubah lagi.

Iris sewarna lautnya berkilat lain, seolah dipenuhi sesuatu yang sekilas mirip dengan sorot Shiota Nagisa, "Karasuma, kau tahu apa arti sesungguhnya dari membunuh?"

Oh, dan ciuman tak langsungnya benar-benar trik yang hebat—menurutku.

x.x.x

"Jika pisaunya tumpul karena cinta, dia tidak layak berada di sini."

Lalu tak kusangka kata-kataku akhirnya membuat luka di mata itu. Terlebih mungkin di mata anak-anak kelas 3E aku adalah orang dewasa yang tidak bisa menghargai orang lain—terutama wanita. Tetapi tetap saja aku _tidak_ peduli.

Sungguh sial, karena beberapa waktu kemudian dia berkomplot dengan Shinigami kedua untuk menculik seluruh siswa kelas 3E.

Andai Kurasashi tidak mengatakan sesuatu, aku sudah pasti akan meninggalkan wanita itu. Wajah pasrahnya di bawah runtuhan bangunan memang membuktikan perkataan muridku itu,

"Bitch-sensei bahkan baru 21 tahun! Karena lingkungan tempatnya tumbuh, dia melupakan satu bagian penting saat beranjak dewasa. Tolonglah Karasuma-sensei, kalau kau bisa memaafkan kami, tolong maafkan juga kesalahan Bitch-sensei."

Mungkin sekali ini, aku akan mengaku salah.

x.x.x

Aku sendiri tidak begitu mengerti, mengapa penghuni kelas 3E—termaksud gurita itu—begitu gigih menyatukanku dan Irina. Bukannya aku tidak tahu, tetapi dengan hal semencolok itu, mustahil aku tidak menyadarinya. Karena yang lebih tepat dikatakan adalah, aku tidak memikirkannya. Bagiku profesionalitas di atas segala-galanya. Dan jika romansa akan menghambat pekerjaanku—aku telah berpikir ulang sebelum mengatakan,

"Irina, setelah ini berhentilah menjadi _hitman_. Kau bisa menggunakan bakatmu untuk menolong orang lebih banyak dari yang kau bunuh. Lalu kau bisa berdoa di kuil setiap hari, mendoakan mereka yang telah kau bunuh."

Karena bagiku itulah _solusi_ nya.

Tidak perlu melihat ekspresi dan reaksinya—aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, dan hal itu memang _benar-benar_ terjadi.

Akhirnya Irina Jelavic berganti nama beberapa tahun kemudian—setelah mendapatkan posisi sebagai Nyonya Karasuma.

 **TAMAT**

Huaa, apa iniii?! Udah sesuai rule apa belum ya? Aduh, aku menjelajah FFN tapi kok belum ada yang publis buat event ini, ya? Apa aku kecepetan apa gimana? #rusuhsendiri

Yosh, sudahlah~ awalnya susah banget manjangin FF ini supaya tembus 900 words, soalnya mulai kebiasaan bikin drabble, huhuhu...

Nah, salam dari player newbie,

Z.U.M


End file.
